Autonomous devices, such as robots, require user input to perform some actions. For example, a robot may require a user input to confirm that a particular action should be performed or to obtain required user specific information to perform an action. At times, a user may not be readily available to the robot in order to provide the needed input. Accordingly, the robot's operations may be delayed until a user is available.